


patience is a... something

by littlegloom (Goopi)



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Orgasm Delay/Denial, an abuse of pet names
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 09:59:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11712051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goopi/pseuds/littlegloom
Summary: the part with the filth





	1. Chapter 1

“So how was the food?” The pretty waitress asked as she slid the bill onto your table. 

“It was great!” You grinned back, flipping open the bill. “What did you think, babe?”

Across from you, Yoosung sat bone straight, a flush high on his cheeks. He smiled as the attention was turned to him, but it was noticeably tight. “I-It was good,” he said, although he hadn't ordered much more than a water and a sandwich to pick at, “Thank you.” You nudged him under the table, your foot dragging a line up his calf, his thigh, before coming to a rest right….

The waitress gave a puzzled look when he jolted harshly, to which you responded with cheerful swiftness, “He's not feeling too well.” You turned your smile on Yoosung, who stiffened immediately, “Isn't that right, darling?”

He nodded jerkily, withering a little under the combined scrutiny of you and the waitress’s gazes. “S-sorry about that.” He croaked with a weak laugh.

“Oh, it’s not a problem at all.” The waitress smiled, a mixture of confusion and sympathy in her voice, “I hope you feel, better, sir.”

“Hang in there, dear!” you chirped. “He just needs to get in the bed.” Handing her the paid bill, you slid out from the booth and around to Yoosung’s side. He cast you a sidelong glance, hopeful. You didn't hide your smirk as you helped him up. “Come on, let's go home.”

*  
**  
***  
**  
*

Yoosung’s hand was trembling in yours as you led him to the car, and when you sat him in the passenger seat, he finally began to unravel.

“Please…” He squirmed in his seat, catching your hand in his as you tried to pull away.

You cocked your head, playing clueless. “Please? Whatever do you mean, Yoosung?”

He groaned, his other hand coming to tug down the bottom of his sweater. You hummed knowingly, leaning over him in the seat. “I-I can't-” he couldn't find the words just staring up at you with big, wet eyes as his hand clenched wrinkles into the fabric of the sweater. You cooed, pressed his knuckles to your lips before patting him rather patronizingly on the head.

“We’ll be home soon. You've been so good, darling.”

He whimpered and closed his eyes, mentally steeling himself. He stayed like that for the entire ride home, eyes shut tight and hands twitching in his lap.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the part with the filth

The next few moments from the door to the bedroom were a blur of hot touches and shed clothes (mostly his, though you managed to lose your shoes and coat somewhere down the hall to be inevitably tripped over later).

You shoved Yoosung down onto the bed, allowing him to pull you down with him. “Someone’s eager.” You laughed breathlessly, as he laid airy, frantic kisses down your jawline and neck. He groaned, or moreso growled something unintelligible into your skin in response, hands clawing at your sweater.

“Hey, come-” you sucked in a breath as he sucked at the sensitive spot over your pulse and nudged his thigh between your legs.You swatted his hands away, wrestling him down and straddling him fully, “Come on!”

Yoosung shot you a heated glare, and you laughed, “Ouch, what a scary expression!” Nevertheless, you got to work undoing and pulling off his jeans, just as enthusiastic as him to see what was underneath. ”What's the rush?”

Oh!

He made a sound like a cross between a sigh and some kind of _sobbing exaltation_ , and anything you said in that moment was static in the back of your mind compared to the sight before you. He was _hard_ , red and wet and slick, pre clinging to his underwear as you pulled it off and dripping down his shaft onto his pelvis in translucent drops. Two small, pink bullet vibrators buzzed at a low speed on his cock, the connecting motors strapped under black thigh highs that bit into his soft skin. 

“Oh…” You said, softly under your breath.

He glanced up at you, squirming under your scrutiny, but spread his legs a little wider as you ran your hands up his thighs. You chuckled, digging your nails in and making him gasp and still.

“Ohoh, showing off for me, sweetheart?”

“I-I don’t know what you mean. ” He protested, a whine in his voice, “You made me wear this weird stuff, anyway!” 

“ _I_ only suggested. You agreed.” He didn’t have a response to that, pointedly avoiding your gaze. “But you know, my memory seems to have failed me.” Your hands slid further up his legs, the juts of his hip bones, to catch in the hem of his sweater. “Remind me...” You pushed it up, slowly exposing more and more skin, “What other surprises you have hiding from me?” The sweater went up and over his head.

A pair of black, lightweight clamps clung to his nipples, black on pink, with a dangling chain connecting them. “Oh, my! What do we have here?” You exclaimed with an overdramatic gasp.  
Yoosung rolled his eyes.

“Don't act like you didn't know! You put them on!”

“And don’t you look absolutely cute?” He flushed harder, face softening at your praise. It only encouraged you, trailing your fingertips up the plane of his chest. “All dolled up, just for _me_.” You cooed, before tugging suddenly on the clamps’ connecting chain.

He cried out sharply, a hand flying up to wrap around your wrist. “Oow! That hurts-!” 

Your eyes narrowed at the offending hand, but made no move to remove it. “Does it?”

“Yes! ” He gasped, turning his head to the side as you kept the pressure constant. His erection twitched between your legs. The corner of your mouth quirked.

“...Does it feel good?”

Nothing but shaky panting. You frowned and gave another smart pull. He yelped, back arching in an effort to relieve some of the pressure.

“Does it feel good, Yoosung?” You asked again, voice deceptively calm.

“Yes! It feels good!” He gasped, eyes already beginning to water at the corners. “I-it hurts but it feels g-good, I don't know…”

You dropped the chain. He sighed in relief, but you were still stuck on one thing.

“Yoosung, your hand.”

He blinked, then at the sight of his hand still gripping your wrist, he jumped and let go like he’d been burned.

“I-I’m sorry- I-”

You shrugged, removing the clamps (not missing the way his body relaxed) and setting them on the nightstand. “I didn’t say you could touch me.” He watched you closely as you turned your cool gaze on him, his lips pressed into a nervous line, and you scoffed. “Oh, don’t look so nervous. I’m feeling nice tonight. You just can’t touch me, o-kay~?” The way his face fell had you giggling, reaching out to ruffle his hair. “That’s right, hands off unless I say! But, I’m sure that won’t be a problem for you, right?” 

“Um...no…”

“Good! Now, about this...” Your fingers ran lazy circles around his chest, eyeing his swollen nipples, “I know it hurt. Let me reward you for being honest.”

Your tongue flicked out, laving over one hard bud, and he mewled in the _sweetest way_ , arching into your mouth. The sensation of your tongue on him sent electric shocks down his belly, his thighs, his cock, and you grinned against him as he slowly began to get louder.

“Feel better?” Your voice was muffled, swirling your tongue around him then sucking like you were trying to make a bruise. Your answer came from him writhing under you, high gasps coming from his mouth.

“Stop, I- I might-!”

You lifted up immediately.

“Thanks for the warning.”

His heaving chest shined with spit, nipples having lost that angry red hue but still budded against his chest, sensitive and perfectly pinchable. But, you restrained yourself; with the way he was breathing you wouldn't be surprised if the action would have made him come right then and there (and you still had a few more things you wanted to do before that happened).

“Besides,” you murmured as you moved between his legs, “I still have more to play with!” The vibrators on his cock were amazingly still going strong. A pink cock ring sat snugly around his base, and below that…

You tapped your finger below his balls, nail hitting metal. A fun little toy, a plug rested between his cheeks. It wrapped around, curved so the bit inside of him was constantly pressing against his prostate, and the bit outside pressing down on his perineum. The combo made it hell to walk, to even really move without it jostling him in a way that made his knees weak. No wonder he was clinging to you throughout the duration of your date!

“I'm sure this feels good, with how you keep clenching up around it.” You drawled, you tone conversational, but the underlying condescension had Yoosung stiffening with embarrassment.

“To be out in public with all those toys on you… in you. I wonder what that waitress would have thought if she knew.” His breath stilled, staring at you with an expression of alarm, and you grinned as you continued conversationally, “I could tell she was onto something from the way she looked at you, you couldn't fool anyone for a second. You're a terrible liar.” Your other hand came to rub over the head of his cock, renewing his squirming with a shuddering kickstart. “I bet they all knew, just with one look at you.”

“Y-you're wrong- they didn't-” The flush spread down his chest.

“Oh? With the way you were panting like a dog in heat?” He squeaked and his dick twitched in your hand. “You're lucky you had that sweater on, or else they all would have seen you…” you grinned wolfishly, “seen your cute dick leaking through your jeans- hah-” a spurt of pre ran over your fingers. You lifted them up, glistening in the dim lamplight, “Look at how wet you are, puppy. Is this turning you on?” 

He pointedly shut his eyes, turning his face into his shoulder.

You shrugged, bringing your fingers back down to run over his shaft, “I would've loved to show you off, right where everyone could see, see how you're mine. If I could lead you around in just a collar, I would.” You squinted. “But I think you would like that more than me, wouldn't you, puppy?” 

He protested halfheartedly, something about you being wrong, mistaken, he would never like something like that, but his chest was rising and falling quickly, stocking clad thighs quivering, hips making quick, halting motions into your pumping hand, bottom lip caught between his teeth. Funny.

You hummed, “I thought we’d established I wanted you to be honest with me, puppy.” And delivered a smart slap over his dick. 

He cried out, jerking away from you on reflex, but your hand pressing down on his hip held him still. It didn't hurt so much as startle him, but he whimpered anyway, a fresh trail of pre spilling over your hand. The action had jostled the vibrators, but you were about done with them anyway, quickly pulling them off one by one and shutting off the motors. Even they were wet, sliding around in your hands, and you couldn't help but laugh, incredulous.

“You look like you're about to cry!” And he did, wide eyes shining with unshed tears. “But from the way you're _dripping_ I would guess you liked that!” You clicked your tongue, your other hand digging its nails into the soft flesh of his ass, “Naughty. Maybe I should slap you here, too.” His eyes darkened, breath hitching audibly. You clicked your tongue and moved on, tucking that note away for later.

“But for now…” you leaned over his body, bringing your fingers up to his lips. “Open your mouth, puppy.” You pressed the pads of your fingers against the plushness of his lips until he opened his mouth, curling a candy-colored tongue around your fingers and sucking them in with a soft moan. You repressed a shiver, a crooked smile spreading over your face..

“ _Good boy_. Now here’s what I'll do for you. Are you listening?” Yoosung stared up at you and nodded, the best he could do with your fingers pumping in and out of his mouth. “Since you've been doing so well so far, I'm going to give you another kind of reward. But you can't come until I say so, okay? And if you do, against my will…” You pushed your fingers deeper into his mouth, watching his brows furrow as he concentrated on not gagging around them, “I'll leave you just like this, and I won't allow you to cum again until I say so. You understand, don't you?” Your fingers pressed down against his tongue, the action causing drool to spill around your fingers. He nodded nonetheless, gazing up at you with glazed over eyes. You clicked your tongue, a smirk tugging at your lips at the trail of saliva following your fingers pulling from his mouth. “So messy.” He whined in protest, but was quickly mollified when he saw you shimmying out of your jeans and underwear.

You moved quickly and without any extra nonsense, eager to get to the next event. First, off went the cockring, adding it to the slowly growing pile of toys you would have to wash later. Now it was up to him to control himself, which should be fun to see. Your fingers hovered over one of the thigh highs, hesitant. He looked so cute in them… no, no these could stay. You snapped the band for good measure, giggling when he jumped and glared. And finally, the plug. No way. It would just be another challenge for him, and something pretty for you to look at and entertain yourself with. No, the way he was now was fine.

“Hey, Yoosung.” He blinked at you, “Have I ever told you that you have a cute dick?” Normally he would have protested, but you were already bending double, kissing the head before flicking your tongue out to lick the slit. 

“Ah…”

You smiled as he jumped, tucking your legs beneath you, and wrapped your lips around him again. He moaned, covering his eyes with one hand while the other searched for you, hovering over your head for a second before he caught himself, instead curling it into his own hair.

“Nn-faster… please...” he whimpered, and you complied, humming around his cock while your hands came up to wrap around his trembling thighs. Wouldn't be long now. He was writhed violently, hips making aborted motions against your mouth and legs twitching upwards as he struggled between chasing his pleasure and holding back on his orgasm. But, when you dropped your head as low as you could and swallowed around him, his will was pulled thin, a keening cry pulled from him as he scrambled to keep himself together.  
You smiled against his skin, and pulled off of him with a slow slurp, licking your lips. He was shaking like a leaf, peeking at you through his fingers. 

“Good?” You asked, voice slightly rough. 

He could only nod.

“Good.” Straddling him once more, you got on your knees “Now…baby...” he shivered at how low your voice had gotten, your pupils had blown, breath coming in soft huffs as your hand trailed between your legs, “Look at what you've done to me.” Your eyes fluttered shut as you touched yourself. “You're so cute, you've got me all riled up, too…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this ended up being rlly long, so im breaking it up into three chapters. it's still two chapters of smut tho, so.

**Author's Note:**

> chapter 2 is the actual smut lol, more tags to be added then


End file.
